Weird Times
by Killmoore
Summary: Its just the students and they're struggles but there are some good couples such as Paige and Jimmy read and review to find out more
1. Chapter 1

A Story by- Killmoore. I don't own any of the friken Degrassi characters cuz im kinda in the U.S. and they are kinda in Canada. O ya and I'm too lazy to write correctly so git over it! Oh and before I forgit I like to use the word meanwhile a lot! HeHe  
  
It was only the 2nd week of school at Degrassi Community School and already kids were stressed about all the homework they had to do. All the teachers were giving students extra homework because of some special exam coming up at the end of the year. "Hey Jimmy. What's up? said Paige asked she opened her locker. "Look Paige I know we...uh...*hooked up* over the summer and all but its over it was over when you started cheating on me with Spin ok?" replied Jimmy. "God Jimmy you don't have to bite my head off! I just wanted to say hi." said Paige. "But since you're talking to me now I just wanted to say..that I still like u Jimmy. A lot." Paige blushed a little and started playing with her belly-button ring. "Well Paige," said Jimmy. "I..uh..like you too. And I've liked you even when I was going out with Ashley. But she just put me through so much shit and I regret every moment I was with her and not with you Paige." They both looked away feeling slightly embarrassed. Until Paige replied, "Well see you at math, I guess." She patted his shoulder and walked away shortly joined by Hazel.  
  
Meanwhile, (lol) Emma waits for Manny to stop talking Craig, who have been going out for 3 weeks now, so then can go to class. She peered around the corner to find her giving Craig a *good-bye* hug and Manny walked over to Emma. "God finally I thought you were never gonna stop talking." said Emma. "Emma I'm in a relationship now and I don't want it to end, I feel so happy and I just want everything to be good." replied Manny. "Whatever do what you want. But if he makes you happy I'm happy for you too." She smiled at Manny and Manny returned the smile. JT and Toby join them. "Yo Emma wazzup?" asked JT. "JT stop trying to act gangster because you sound stupid." replied Emma. Emma had just recently found out that Toby had liked her before that Anime freak came to Degrassi. But Emma was glad Toby was over her cuz she thought he was probably the last person she would want to go out with. They all headed into class and sat waiting for their teacher come and bore them to death with stupid lectures and crap like that.  
  
Meanwhile, Ashley and Ellie are sitting down by their lockers and Ellie was going on about Marco, her boyfriend, (is his name Marco? Hehe) while Ashley doodled on her notebook. "Geeze Nash is your head full of air or something cuz I think your are starting to sound like Paige." Ashley said and smiled as Ellie laughed at her joke. The bell rang and all the students went into class. Sean had somehow got into a GATE class and it happened to be the same one Ashley and Ellie was in. Sean cam in late as usual and sat down by Ashley and he smiled at her. Ashley's stomach did a backflip and she then realized she was starting to have feelings for Sean! Again!  
  
HEY KILLMOORE HERE. WELL WHATTA THINK PLEEZ R/R THIS IZ MY FIRST FANFIC AND I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPT. IF I GIT AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS. I KNOW NOT ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE HERE BUT THEY WILL BE IF U R NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW. WELL G2G LATA KILLMOORE. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- by killmoore. I know I didn't git 3 reviews but I wanna write. ( hehe. Wait does it suck that bad? (  
  
The bell rang meaning end of class Paige and Jimmy walked out hand and hand and Spinner followed. (they are all friends now) "God I thought my head was gonna explode during that test. It was so friken hard. Hold on I got take my ritalin." said Spinner. "Spinner it was an easy test how did u have trouble?" asked Paige. "Ya Spin you aren't really that stupid are you." Jimmy said and walked away laughing with Paige. Spinner stood the dumbstruck. Terri and Hazel walked by Spinner catching up to Paige and Jimmy. "Hey Terri what's up?" asked Spin. "Hey Spin looking good this year" replied Terri. "Right back ya." Said Spinner. Terri rolled her eyes but in a nice and kidding way. Spinner had liked Terri during the summer but after his encounter with Paige he had lost some of his feelings for her. And the same happened Terri she met a guy when she went on vacation to Europe named Paul and had kinda hooked up with him but it didn't work out in the end so now she was signle again. They all headed to their lockers which were, strangely, close to each others and got out their books for their next class.  
  
Meanwhile, Ashley walked out of class with Ellie. Ellie looked at her and said, "Hey Ash are you okay?" "Huh..what..oh ya I'm perfectly fine. It's just I think I'm starting to like somebody again." Replied Ashley. "WoW Ashley this is big you never like anybody. Who is it?" asked Ellie. "Nash you have to promise me not to tell anyone! And I mean not even Marco." Ashley told her. "Okay I promise not tell me." Ellie said. Ashley whispered in Ellie's ear "I think I like Sean Cameron again." Ellie looked at Ashley with a shocked expression. "Ya well," said Ellie as they turned a corner, "at least its not-" she stopped short. Right there around the corner she saw Marco and Hazel together. She watched as Marco put his hands around her waist and pulled her even closer to him and kissed her. Hazel wrapped her hands around his neck and returned his kiss. Ashley and Ellie had their mouths open and before Ashley could stop Ellie she walked right up to him. "Marco what the hell are you doing?" Ellie shouted. Hazel replied, "Oh didn't you hear me and Marco are an item now and you just kicked out in the dust sorry hun." Marco gave her a look that was hard to explain, but like sad but happy. He pulled her close to him again and kissed her. Ellie walked down to the washroom and as Ashley tried to talk to her she just said "Leave me alone." "What was that all about?" it was Sean. "Oh nothing just Marco cheated on Ellie with Hazel." She said before realizing it was Sean. "Oh Sean," her stomach lurched. "hi what's up?" "Nothing much really." He said. "Oh can I talk to you for a second." asked Ashley. "Sure" "Well you know how we hooked up at one time? Well I think I still like you, Sean." she said. "Wow I gotta think about this. Later." He left her standing there until the bell rang and she went to class without Ashley.  
  
Meanwhile, after their 1st class but before 2nd bell rang. Emma, Manny, JT, Toby walk to their lockers. "Hey Toby there's your girlfriend." said JT. She waved and smiled at him and returned the smile and the wave. JT went over to the other side of Emma. "So Emma what are you doing on Friday?" asked JT. "Nothing I think.Why." She replied. "I was thinking maybe we could.uh.go out on Friday to like a movie ore something." he said. "Um sure ya I guess I'll go. But we better get to class." Said Emma they all walked down to class together.  
  
HEY KILLMOORE HERE NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK THERE WILL BE MORE ROMANCE SOON I PROMISE PLEEZ R/R. WELL G2G TATA.-KILLMOORE. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Killmoore here. Well here is chapter 3 and this page is mainly about Paige and Jimmy and that whole crowd. But the next chapters will be bout the other characters. K? ok hope you like.  
  
After school-  
  
"Jimmy why did u go out with Ashley in the first place if you liked me the whole time?" asked Paige as the sat on her front door step. "Well I knew Ash from our old school and I liked her and she liked me and stuff so we went out. But then we started going to Degrassi and I knew she would get really upset if I broke up with her after all that we had been through. But I liked you the first day I saw you and I realized I just couldn't go out with her anymore. I liked you and then I did kinda cheat on her with you and you know." replied Jimmy. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. They were interrupted by Hazel who was crying. "Haze what's wrong? Is it Marco? What is it?" asked Paige. "Oh Paige remember when I told you that my mom and dad were having some problems with their relationship? Well they're getting divorced and my mom got full custody of me and we're moving in a month." Hazel answered. She wiped away some of her tears but they just kept coming. "And I finally got Marco all to my self and now I have to leave him." cried Hazel. "Oh Hazel I'm really sorry." Paige said. "Don't be it's not your fault it's that bitchy mother of mine. I gotta go." And she left with one more sob and was gone. "Wow that really sucks. Oh well we can't do anything." Said Jimmy. "You wanna go inside?" asked Paige. He nodded and they went inside. "So what do you wanna do? You wanna go swimming?" asked Paige. "Uh sure ya. That sounds fun." Replied Jimmy. "Okay well I'll be right down just let me go get changed." Said Paige. Jimmy waited for her to come down. In the meantime her took off his shirt figuring he would just use his shorts as a bathing suit. Of course Paige came out of her room in a small little bikini. They went outside and looked at each other. She pulled his face to hers and kissed and at that moment Jimmy threw them both in the pool. They came to the surface laughing. But when the laughing died down they both heard. "Paige are you home honey?" It was Paige's mom. "Holy SHIT! I forgot she got off early from work today." Said Paige. She jumped out of the pool and told Jimmy to get out and hurry home. Paige grabbed a towel and went inside. "Hi mom I was just swimming. I mean nobody ever swims. HeHe. Well gotta go do some homework, bye." Said Paige. "Hi Paige how are you?" said Mrs. Michael-Chuck as though Paige was still there. Meanwhile, Jimmy had jumped outta the pool and ran home as fast as he could. When he got home he saw Sean Cameron waiting for him. "Whatta you want?" asked Jimmy nastily. "I was just gonna leave cuz I was gonna tell you Ashley likes me now and rub it in your face but then I realized you have a girlfriend so why the hell am I here?" said Sean as he walked away he hit Jimmy's shoulder and left. Jimmy looked back at him and shrugged and went inside to do his homework.  
  
HEY KILLMOORE HERE, WHATTA THINK? I KNOW ITS WEIRD BUT THE TITLE IS "WEIRD TIMES" ANYHOO PLEEZ R/R THERE IZ MORE CUMIN UP ABOUT THE OTHER PEOPLE. SO G2G TATA. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Killmoore here! Well her is a chapter about Ashley and Ellie and Sean and all that other crap, o ya and schtuff about Marco. So hope u like!  
  
Ashley sat down in her 2nd class. She kept looking at the classroom door hoping Ellie would walk through it. She started doodling on her notebook for about 15 minutes until her teacher, Mrs. Kwan, said, "Ashley am I boring you? When will you get out of these habits of not paying any attention? I have just covered some of the stuff you will need to know for the exams at the end of the year. I think that's a full report on what I gave just covered. Due tomorrow." "Bitch." Ashley whispered under her breath. "Excuse me Ms. Kerwin I think I will add to your punishment. Let's say 3 days detention. Starting today." snapped Mrs. Kwan. Ashley glared at her until she heard the classroom door open and saw Ellie walked in her eyes all puffy and red from crying and sit by Ashley. "Oh yes Ms. Nash you can join Ms. Kerwin after school today in detention for being extremely late for 3 days in a row." said Mrs. Kwan angrily. "Whatever." replied Ellie. The next thing Ashley knew the class was over and Ellie and Ashley were chatting about how stupid Ms. Kwan was. "Hey Ashley can I talk to you?" It was Sean. Ellie looked at Ashley and said "Whatever I'll be by my locker." "Hey Sean what's what can I do for you?" asked Ashley. "Well I was thinking bout you and me and I thought, hey I like her too." He said. "So you wanna go out again?" he asked. "Ya Sean I really do" she answered. She smiled at him and hugged him. "So I'll see you around I guess." He said. She gave him a sexy look and said "Looks like it." He smiled and turned to go to class. Ashley went to her locker to find Ellie and Marco talking there. She stood around the corner not wanting to interrupt but still wanted to hear. "Ellie, I'm sorry. Hazel came onto me and I don't know I just lost it." said Marco. "But Marco you cheated on me. When we started going out you told me how Hazel liked and how you would never like her. You just upset me. And it's over Marco. I can't live like this with you liking her and me. Sorry but I got to go to class." Ellie walked away and then met Ashley right around the corner. Ashley didn't dare say a word.  
  
After School- Ashley walked home after her detention thinking about Sean and how much she was going to try to keep this relationship going. Then she felt sad for Ellie who was probably crying her eyes out at home. She walked inside and heard a girl's voice upstairs. She went into Toby's and saw him and Kendra (the ANIME freak) making out. Kendra looked up and saw Ashley all Ashley did was smile. She left the room and went and laid down on her bed her head was racing about all the things that had happened in one day. Then suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey it's me, Sean." "Hey what's up?" "Nothing just bored and I thought I'd call you." "Hey can I call you back later tonight? My head is killing me." "Ya sure ok." CLICK! She laid her head back down on her pillow and just sat there thinking. Thinking. Thinking.  
  
YO WASSUP KILLMOORE HERE. WELL WHATTA THINK. PLEEZ R/R THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERY1 WHO HAS REVIEWED MY FANFIC. THERE IS MORE CUMIN. G2G LATA-KILLMOORE. 


	5. Chapter 5

HEY KILLMOORE HERE. HERE IS A CHAPTER ABOUT EMMA, MANNY, JT, TOBY AND THAT WHOLE CROWD OR IS THAT IT? LOL! WELL HERE IT IS. NOT MUCH GOES ON HERE CUZ THEY ARENT RILLY MY FAVORTIE CHARACTERS.  
  
Craig came toward Manny and they both walked down the hall chatting about some stuff. Toby had told them that he had t talk to Mr. Simpson and that he would meet them at class. JT and Emma walked for a while then Emma looked up at him and asked "JT do you like me?" "Well Em to be just perfectly honest. I really do like you and I really want to go out with you that's why I asked you to go out with me on Friday." Said JT. Emma said, "Okay cool. But now that I come to think of it, I like you too, JT." "So then Emma do you wanna go out as in be boyfriend/girlfriend?" JT asked. "0o0o0o0o0 yes! Yes I do." She said excitedly. JT looked at her then looked at her hand. He grabbed it smiled at her and started walking down the hall with her.  
  
Meanwhile, Craig and Manny are talking about school crap. Manny looked down then back at Craig, but before she could say anything to him she saw JT and Emma walking together. "Hey Craig I'll see you later. I gotta do some stuff." Said Manny. "Manny wait! Manny where are you going." Asked Craig. Craig looked irritated. "God I knew I should have gone out with Ashley." He said under his breath. 'Wait what am I saying? Okay that was weird. Oh well I didn't mean it!' Craig thought. He walked away thinking hard. Manny watched as JT and Emma walked together. 'Are they going out?' she wondered. 'Oh well it's not my life to control.' She waited as the 2 lovebirds walked in and sat down together. She came in minutes after, trying to make it look like she hadn't seen them. When she got there she sat between Emma and Toby. Wondering 'Why are you making a big deal about this Manny? Pull your self together and get over it.' She shook her head and tried to concentrate what the teacher was saying.  
  
After school- "So Emma you wanna come over to my house?" asked Manny as they girls walked home. "Sorry JT and I are gonna study-" Emma stopped short. "together." "Ya I know you're going out huh? When were you gonna tell me? You know what forget it." Manny walked away with her head down as though she was going to cry. Emma went home and lay on her bed waiting for JT to arrive. She remembered when she and Manny were younger that they promised each other to be friends forever and to never keep secrets from each other. Emma realized that she had just broke that promise. She was drifting in and out of sleep until she heard the doorbell ring. She went downstairs and opened the door. "Hey!" said JT. "Hey." said Emma.  
  
YO KILLMOORE HERE. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER JUST THOUGHT I WOULD MENTION THESE GUYS SINCE SOME OF YOU LIKE 'EM. WELL I WILL KEEP WRITING IF I KEEP GITTING GOOD REVIEWS. WELL G2G LATA-KILLMOORE. 


	6. Chapter 6

HEY KILLMOORE HERE! OK THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED AFTER PAIGE'S MOM CAME HOME. IT'S FROM PAIGE'S AND JIMMY'S POINT OF VIEW AND MAYBE SUM OTHER PEEPS TOO. READ TO FIND OUT.  
  
Paige's House- Paige sat down at her make-up mirror plucking her eyebrows. 'God that was so close. I could have been in big trouble.' She thought. 'Next time Jimmy will have to hide in my room and then my parents won't know about him.' "Paige! There's someone here to see you!" Mrs. Michael-Chuck called. "Be down in a sec!" Paige called. 'Who the hell could that be?' she thought. She put down the tweezers and went downstairs to see who it was. Standing in her doorway was Spinner. "Hey Spin! Uh why don't we go outside, so we can talk alone." Said Paige glaring at her mom. They both stepped outside. "So Spinner what's up?" Paige asked. 'God he looks so0o0o0o HOT!' She thought. 'Wait! What am I saying?!' "Um Paige, you know how we hooked over the summer? And we kinda betrayed Jimmy? Well I think I still like you. But I thought I was over you and I told myself that I knew I couldn't have you again cuz you were going out with Jimmy. But I don't-" Spinner was cut short cuz at that time Paige could not hold it in anymore. She grabbed Spinner's face and kissed him. 'What am I doing I have a boyfriend why am I kissing Spinner?' she wondered. She let go. "Whoa Spin I'm really sorry!" she said. "It's fine Paige. Just don't tell Jimmy. It'll be our lil secret and know body has to no." said Spinner. Paige smiled. "Okay Spin. Our little secret. But we can only act like boyfriend/girlfriend after school and on weekends, or else Jimmy will find out." Paige replied. They both agreed and Spinner left (talk about a lousy girlfriend). Paige went back upstairs to finish and touch-up her eyebrows. (HaHa)  
  
Jimmy's House- When Jimmy got home he called to see if his parents were yet. Of course nobody answered and his spirits sank. He went and sat down on the couch and started watching TV. 'Wow I have such a great life.' He thought. 'I gotta a hot girlfriend, great friends, and I'm getting good grades at school. Life couldn't get any better.' As he sat there though he also thought. 'But my life is so boring. I have nothing to do. I need some excitement. But nothing to do with Paige. I mean she's so loyal and I know after what she said before we started going out again that she would never cheat on me. (Little did he know.). Whatever I'll think of something, sooner or later. He laid down on his couch and sat there thinking of what he could do to get some excitement in his life.  
  
Spinner's House- Spinner walked back to his doing his lil 'Happy Dance' all the way down to his house. He walked to his house and saw Hazel crying on his doorstep. "Hey Hazel what's the matter? What's wrong?" asked Spinner. Hazel looked up at him, "Oh Spinner, I'm moving away from here with my mom and I just had to tell you. I like Spinner, I've liked you for a while but I never wanted to tell you cuz I knew you liked Paige.and." said Hazel. She got up before he could say anything hugged him and walked away. "Wow I'm really good! All the girls lo0o0ove me." Spinner said to himself. He started doing his happy dance then walked inside.  
  
HEY KILLMOORE HERE. WELL YOU LIKE? THESE ARE MY FAV. CHARACTERS SO THAT'S WHY I WRITE BOUT THEM THE MOST.KEEP REVIEWING. I WILL KEEP WRITING IF U KEEP REVIEWING PEEPS! C'MON REVIEW! W/E PEACE OUT-KILLMOORE 


	7. Chapter 7

HEY KILLMOORE HERE! WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER ABOUT ASHLEY AND ELLIE AND SEAN AND THAT WHOLE CROWD. HERE IS MORE ROMANCE BETWEEN ASHLEY AND SEAN. (COUGH-TORONTOGRL-COUGH) HAHA LOL J/K! WELL HERE YA GO.  
  
Ashley's House, A Few Hours Later-  
  
Ashley woke a few hours later. Her head throbbing. She sat on her bed for a while and tried to remember what had happened that day. She then remembered about Sean. She put on her shoes and went downstairs. Her mom, Toby, and her step-dad (?) were eating dinner. "Going to Ellie's." She told them though she was really going to Sean's house. Her walk to Sean house was very uneventful. When she finally got there she knocked on the door. Sean answered the door and smiled. "Hey what are you doing here Ash?" Sean asked. "Oh just thought I'd stop by." she answered. "Is your brother here." "Uh no he went to a bar like 15 minutes ago." He said. "You want something to drink or anything?" he asked. "No I'm fine let's just sit down." She answered. They sat down on his beat up ol' couch. She was about to start a conversation when Sean scooted toward her, put his arms around her, and gave her a VERY passionate kiss. She returned this kiss and squeezed his shoulders, then rested her hands around them. They sat there just enjoying there contact. Ashley had longed for this feeling of being important in someone's life. After a few minutes they broke the kiss and the two stared at each other for a while. Ashley had not realized how much time had past since she had left her house and as Ashley felt as though she had just been in heaven, she would have never thought that her mom would be worrying about her at that very moment.  
  
Mrs. Kerwin and Ellie's Telephone Conversation- ( M.K.= Mrs. Kerwin. E= Ellie) E- Hello? M.K.- Hello is this Ellie? E- Yes, who is this? M.K.- Hi Ellie, this is Mrs. Kerwin. How are you? E- Fine. M.K.- That's good. Can I talk to Ashley? E- Um Ashley isn't over here. Sorry, I have to get off the phone. But she might be at Sean Cameron's. CLICK.  
  
Back at Sean's House- Ashley was feeling so happy right now as she made out with Sean. She checked her watch. "Wow I have to get home my mom gets so worried." She said. He walked her out and gave her one more good-bye kiss. As they did that Ashley's mom pulled her arm and dragged her all the way home. (Not literally.). They got home and her mom said, "Go to your room and I don't want to see you until the morning." Ashley ran upstairs and slammed her door. Toby walked in seconds later. "So where were you?" he asked. "I was making out with Sean Cameron. Sue me!" She said and slammed the door in his face. Half an hour later Ellie called to see if she was there and okay. Ashley told her about her and her and Sean hooking up and where she was. Ellie didn't seem to interested in what they were talking about. I mean she had just broke up with her boyfriend. They hung up and Ashley had nothing else better to do than go to sleep. (At 8:00! What was she thinking?)  
  
YO KILLMOORE HERE. WHATTA THINK. I THOUGHT IT WAS GREAT! LOL! PLEEZ KEP REVIEWIN OR I WILL STOP RIGHTIN. WHAT?!?!?! YA RITE HAHA WELL PLEEZ DO REVIEW. WELL G2G LATA-KILLMOORE (O YA I REALLY HOPED YOU GUESS BUT I AM FEMALE ;) ) 


	8. Chapter 8

HEY KILLMOORE HERE! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER ABOUT EMMA AND JT, MANNY AND CRAIG, AND KENDRA AND TOBY. OH I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO GIVE ME GOOD REVIEWS CUZ SUM PPL OUT THERE THINK I NEED TO BE A PERFECT WRITER TO WRITE STORIES ON FANFICTION.NET. WELL ANYHOO HERE YA GO.  
  
Emma's house when JT showed up- "Hey JT. What are you doing here?" Emma asked. "Um Em you said you wanted me to come over and we could 'study'". He answered. "Oh! Oh yeah I'm so sorry, I totally forgot!" she replied. Emma went upstairs to get her books and came back to find JT with his books out in front on him on the couch. 'Why is he on the couch when we're supposed to be studying?' Emma thought. "Um I thought we could study on the tab-" she said but was cut short. "Nah it's more.how do u say? Comfortable." JT answered Emma. "Ok sure." She replied. She sat down and they started talking working on their homework and after started studying for tests they had the next day. Until Emma had to call it quits. Her head was crammed with too much information she thought it would explode! She walked JT out onto her patio. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Emma said. "Yeah ok see ya." He replied. But before he left he had to do something else. And Emma knew what was coming. He took a step closer to her. He bent his but hesitated. He then thought, 'Hey why not?' He moved his closer to her's until their lips met. The kiss was a quick kiss and it was over with in a second. They smiled at each other and JT left. Emma turned around and went inside.  
  
Manny's House After School- Manny went inside, dropped her backpack on the floor, and sat down on a barstool. She was thinking, 'I know a lot of people would think this is stupid but why didn't Emma tell me at school or something.' She decided to get it off her mind and decided to call Craig. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. It rang a few times then she got the answering machine remembering that he had his own phone and no one else would here it. "Hey Craig, it's me Manny. I just wanted to see what you were doing. And I was gonna ask you if you think our relationship is going down the 'right' path. I mean don't get me wrong I still really like you and I hope you feel the same way. Well I better cut this message short so I'll see you tomorrow at school no need to call me back. Well bye." She hung up the phone. She then started thinking of Emma and JT again. 'Am I jealous? No of course not! Why would I be jealous I got a boyfriend a lot better than JT. Whatever I need some fresh air.' Then she remember her dumb, over protective parents won't let her leave the house when they aren't home. 'Whatever I don't care I'm getting out of here for a while.' She thought. And after that thought she opened her front door and exited.  
  
Toby's House Before Ashley Left- Toby sat there kissing Kendra still embarrassed about how Ashley walked in on them. Toby wasn't sure how he was going to tell Kendra he didn't want to go out with her anymore. Well don't think of him the wrong he just stopped liking her for some strange reason. But every time he thought of breaking up with her he thought about how if he broke Kendra's heart Spinner would kill him. They sat there for a few minutes until Kendra said, "Well I gotta get home or my brother gets all mad and crap." She picked up her backpack and left his room not saying another word. Toby tried think about how he was gonna tell Kendra he didn't want to go out with her anymore. His dad then called him down for dinner (At 4:30?) and he went downstairs taking his mind off the subject.  
  
HEY KILLMOORE HERR! WELL WHATTA THINK? REVIEW MORE PLEEZ!!!!! I WILL BE WRITING MORE BUT MY HANDS ARE HURTING CUZ I'M TYPING TO MUCH. WELL G2G LATA- KILLMOORE. 


	9. Chapter 9

HEY KILLMOORE HERE! OKAY LIKE I ALWAYS SAY HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER BOUT JIMMY, PAIGE, SPINNER, HAZEL, TERRI AND THAT WHOLE CROWD. LOL! WELL HERE YA GO.  
  
Paige had finally finished her eyebrows and was admiring them in her mirror even though they were all red and puffy. As she did this she thought, 'What was I thinking? Our lil secret how could I agree to that? Am I crazy? I have a great boyfriend! What was I thinking?!' She didn't know what to do. Should she stay with Jimmy or go out with Spinner. But when people found out that she and Jimmy were going out a lot of people thought that they would probably be the last people to go out. But I don't know! Spinner is so much HOTTER than Jimmy. (I don't think that.) And Jimmy is so much affectionate and smarter than Spinner. (Yeah right.) She decided she would ask Terri who she should go out with and she had to tell her how she kissed Spinner and betrayed Jimmy. (Again.) Paige's and Terri's Phone Convo- (T= Terri P= Paige) T= Hello? P= Hey Terr it's me Paige, what's up whatta you doing? T= Nothing just watching some boring crap on TV. What are you doing? P= Nothing just sitting on my bed being totally bored. But I gotta tell and ask you something. T= Okay shoot! Oh wait, did you hear about Hazel? P= Yeah I heard, I'm gonna like miss her so0o0o much. T= Yeah me too. So anyway what were you saying? P= Okay you have to promise not to say this to anyone! T= Okay I promise, you can trust me. (Talk about a good friend or so we may think.) P= Okay today Jimmy came over and it was all-good we even went swimming. But then my mom came home and he had to leave like really fast. But that's not the bad part. Like maybe an hour and a half later Spinner came over. He told me he still liked me but he knew he couldn't have me. And he looked s0o0o0o0o0o hot though and before he could even finish his sentence I.uh.kissed him and it wasn't a peck. It was a like a lip-lock. T= Whoa Paige that's bad you shouldn't have done that. I mean you're going out with Jimmy for crap's sake. But I think you should go out with Spinner. You have already broken Jimmy's heart and now you did it again. So just dump Jimmy get it over with. But I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye! P= Yeah bye.  
  
Jimmy's House- He sat up from his couch. 'I got it,' he thought, 'I'll tell Paige I don't wanna go out with her anymore. But if she looks hurt I'll say I'm just kidding and then make a move on her. That's good enough, I don't wanna hurt her that much. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.  
  
Spinner's House- Spinner had just finished his happy dance. 'Maybe Paige likes me as much I do and maybe she'll dump Jimmy and go out with me! That would be so awesome! Oh yeah but there is also Hazel. Oh well she's moving anyway. HHHMMM I wonder where Kendra is? I'll beat up that nerd if he's done anything to her.' He thought. At that moment she walked in looked at Spinner (don't worry nothing is wrong) and went to her room not wanting to explain that she was at Toby's house making out with him. 'Oh well.' Thought Spinner and he opened up his fridge and looked of something to eat. 


	10. Chapter 10

YO KILLMOORE HERR! WELL HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER BOUT ASHLEY, ELLIE THAT WHOLE CROWD. SO HOPE YOU LIKE HERE YA GO.  
  
Ellie's House- Ellie was sitting on a chair with her resting on her knees. She had been thinking about Marco all day. She was so mad at him but at the same time she was heart broken. Suddenly the phone rang. She jumped and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Ellie asked. "Hey Ellie it's me Marco." "Oh hi what do you need cuz I'm not here to play games." "No, no that's not why I called you. I'm really sorry about the whole thing but I really miss you El." Said Marco. "Yeah that's what I thought but then you broke my heart." She answered. "But Hazel is moving away and I thought maybe we could hook up again." Said Marco. "So what am I? Your second girlfriend or something? Look Marco I really liked you but I already told it's over and there's nothing you can do about it." Ellie told him and she hung up the phone. She rested her head on her knee again and then decided to go to bed early.  
  
Ashley's House, Lying in Bed.- 'God my mom is so unusual. I was just over at Sean's house I wasn't doing drugs again. I already told her I've stopped doing them.' Ashley thought as she lay in bed. 'And it was a good-bye kiss. What is her problem.' Moments later her mom walked in and sat in her bed. "Ashley why did you lie to me?" Mrs. Kerwin asked. "Mom I didn't want to lie to you. But I know you and I know you have started asking me questions if I told you that I was to going Sean's." answered Ashley. "Well you should have told me anyway. And I am very disappointed in you. I called Ellie's house to talk to you and when she said you weren't there you made me sound stupid." Said Mrs. Kerwin. "So with that said, you are grounded for 2 weeks and when you get home you go straight to your room. No buts young lady." "Fine whatever." Ashley answered and she turned over in her bed. "By the way, why were you with Sean?" Mrs. Kerwin asked. "It's none of your business!" she answered.  
  
Sean's House- (Let's say Sean's brother's name is Roger. OK?) "So what did you do while I was gone?" asked 'Roger.' (LOL) "Oh nothing just Ashley came over." Answered Sean. "Ashley?" asked Roger. "I thought you still liked Emma. "Get real man. I am so over that chick." Said Sean. "Whatever." Said Roger. "Teenagers." Roger went to his room and didn't come out. Sean decided to do the same and he walked to his room still thinking about how Ashley's mom had been so upset. 'Parents.' He thought and went to bed.  
  
HEY KILLMOORE! WHATTA YA THINK? WELL KEEP REVIEWING! IF THE CHAPTERS DON'T GO AS FAST AS MY OTHER ONES IT'S CUZ I REALLY TIRED AND I HAVE BEEN WRITING TOO MUCH, BUT YOU PPL CAN READ FAST. BUT I'M KINDA RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR MY CHAPTERS TOO. WELL G2G LATA-KILLMOORE. 


	11. Chapter 11

HEY KILLMOORE HERE! WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER ABOUT EMMA AND THAT WHOLE CROWD. BUT BEFORE YOU READ IT I HAVE NOTICED THAT PEOPLE DON'T LIKE THE WAY I WRITE WHEN PEOPLE TALK. BUT I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M TOO LAY-Z TO RIGHT CORRECTLY SO THIS IS HOW I DO IT OK? SO STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT! AND IF YOU CAN'T READ IT THEN DON'T READ MY FANFIC AT ALL! OH AND YOU CAN GIMME ALL THE BAD REVIEWS YOU WANT BUT I WON'T STOP WRITING! WELL HERE YA GO!  
  
Emma's House- Emma went and sat down on a chair. At the exact moment Emma's mom walked in. "Hey Em have a good day at school?" she asked Emma. "Yeah it was fine." Emma answered. "So I saw that kid you go to school with, what's his name?" Emma's mom asked. "JT." Emma answered. "Oh, did he come over here?" she asked. "Uh yeah did come over here, to study." Emma answered avoiding her mom's eyes. "Oh okay. Are you and JT-" Emma cut her mom short and said, "Yeah mom me and JT are going out! He's my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend! I even kissed him when he left! Jeez!" Emma jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs to her room. 'Wow I shouldn't have done that. I really exploded in her face! Oh well the damage is done and I can't undo it now!' Emma thought. She got in her bed without changing, pull the covers over her head and tried to fall asleep even though it was s0o0o0o early.  
  
Manny's Short Little Walk- Manny walked down her front steps and just started walking. She didn't know where she was going. She thought of going to Emma's but then realized she was still mad at her for not telling her about JT. She walked for about 10 minutes when somebody grabbed her from behind. 'Oh crap! Please be somebody I know! I should have never gone out without my parent's permission.' Manny thought. She turned around and was so relieved to see Craig's smiling face. "Hey Manny." Said Craig. "Hey Craig what are doing here." Asked Manny. "Well I heard your message and I was just on my way to your house." Craig answered. "Oh so what do think about my message. Like do you think we should talk or something?" asked Manny. "Um yeah I think I should be the one to speak though. Uh Manny, this is really hard to say, but I don't want to go out with you anymore. I'm really sorry." Said Craig. Manny just stared at him. There were tears building up in her eyes. She turned around and started to run home. "Manny! Wait!" Craig yelled. Manny didn't listen just kept running until she got home. She went upstairs and laid on her bed crying into her pillow.  
  
Toby's House- After dinner Toby went to his room and picked up his phone ready to call Kenadra. He found her number and dialed it. "Hello?" Kendra answered. Toby didn't say anything. "Hello?" she asked again. Toby took the phone away from his ear and hung it up. He didn't know what to do. He was lost.  
  
HEY KILLMOORE HERE! WELL HERE IT IS. HOPE YOU LIKE AND KEEP REVIEWING. AND IF YOU KEEP BUGGING ME BOUT MY 'FORMAT' I STILL WON'T FIX MY STORY. SO IT'S JUST A WASTE OF TIME TO BUG ME ( WELL G2G LATA- KILLMOORE. 


	12. Author's Note

HEY KILLMOORE HERE! WELL THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER. I AM TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING CUZ IT'S GETTING BORING. AND YOU KNOW WHAT IF DIDN'T LIKE MY FANFIC IN THE BEGINNING THEN SHOULDN'T HAVE KEPT READING IT! OH AND THE PPL WHO TOLD ME I SHOULD WRITE MY 'FORMAT' BETTER, YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW TO READ ITS NOT THAT CONFUSING! SO YOU KNOW WHAT IM NOT STOPPIN CUZ OF BAD REVIEWS IM STOPPING CUZ ITS SO BORING AND IM GETTING WORN OUT! O YA AND 'TOTAL CHAOS' IF U HATE MY FANFIC SO MUCH, THEN GO WRITE UR OWN AND STOP WASTING MY TIME! WELL THIS IS PROBABLY THE LAST THING WILL RITE UNLESS SOME GOOD PPL WRITE ME GOOD REVIEWS. O AND I DIDN'T WRITE MYSELF A REVIEW I GOT THE WHOLE 'LATA G2G' FROM THAT REVIEWER SO THAT'S A BIG SLAP IN THE FACE TO TOTAL CHAOS. WELL G2G LATA-KILLMOORE. 


	13. Author's Note 2

HEY ITS KILLMOORE. I AM STILL GONNA KEEP WRITING! YEAH! SO THERE R GONNA BE MORE CHAPTERS! HOPE U LIKE EM! WELL G2G LATA!-KILLMOORE! 


End file.
